keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheels of Fortune
Wheels of Fortune is a cancelled Thomas wooden railway movie and it was cancelled because the final part could not be filmed and it was unknown what the plot is, But on April 20, 2018, Thomaswoodenrailway reuploaed video on Keekre24 video completion (2008-2009) the video is shown of what happened in scenes old engines vs new engines are to get back at each other and Sir Topham Hatt is extremely angry of what happens and announced that he and Lady Hatt would be leaving vacation. The part 5 was never filmed because it was scrapped it's likely that Sir Topham Hatt was trying to leave sodor but gets caught in a very bad storm so the engines would need to team up to save him and happy ending. PLOT One day, Tiger Moth was practiced to take off some landings by Harold. But then, Harold then has to patrol sodor and buzz away, But Tiger Moth wants to fly and see the world. Tiger Moth then flips upside down, but he accendenlly decsend and flows up avoid hitting boulder at the quarry, but the wind move boulder fall down and right on to Mavis with the construction cars, as Mavis shouts a question but Tiger Moth didn't hear her. Tiger Moth was now absolutely out of control and headed straight towards the Brendam Docks and hit Cranky with the package, it fall into the ground. Tiger Moth then tries to land at the runway, but his wing hit the runaway and tumbled end over end and landed on the track crossing, and then he couldn't remember of what happened. Meanwhile, Stanley was pulling the coaches when Sir Topham Hatt give him a job. However, he meet up with Stepeny who was still staying and ask him what's the matter. Stepeny tells Stanley that Tiger Moth was blocking in their way, Stanley was horrfied and saying if he's late, Sir Topham Hatt would be cross and never let him to pull coaches again, Stepeny realize this and he hopes Harvey will get here soon. However, Toby tells them that Harvey had arrived. Harvey aplogized that he's late because the yard is busy. Harvey then helps clear Tiger Moth off the track. Tiger Moth was dazed and confused, Butch scolds him that flying without supervision is on purpose, and he hopes that Sir Topham Hatt will punish him but Tigher Moth still couldn't remember of what happens. Stanley race off thanks the engines for clearing off his line and the engines said no problems. Stanley asked his driver if he's late and his driver said that he is. So, Stanley has to be on time and saying that he mustn't be late and the coaches agrees. Stanley race up Gordon's hill and race down the hill when he runs into Henry who was still sitting in the siding. Stanley ask him if he can let him and Henry agrees. characters Thomas The steam team The fat controller The new steam team